Flores de cerezo
by HakurenRyuna
Summary: Pequeño one-shot, en una mañana de Akashi y Ryûna, donde tienen planeado ir a ver las flores de cerezo.


**Flores de cerezo.**

El móvil sonó denotando un mensaje. Ryûna despertó a medias, y alargó la mano para sacarla como pudo de debajo del edredón de su cama y cogió el aparato con fastidio. Tenía la impresión de que era muy temprano.

_Baja y ábreme la puerta._

Si hubiera sido otra persona habría pasado de un mensaje tan directo sin dudarlo. Pero era él. Se levantó de la cama con tanta rapidez como pudo, y tras mirarse en el espejo de su tocador se cepilló el pelo en un momento. Lo había lavado por la noche, y ya estaba perfecto. No se molestó en ponerse las zapatillas, bajó las escaleras solo con su pijama corto.

- Buenos días -Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa al abrir la puerta al chico de pelo rojo.

- No estás vestida -Observó Akashi con una pequeña risa. Ya casi era una costumbre saludarla de esa manera por las mañanas.

- Bueno... Si no estuvieras aquí seguiría durmiendo -Contestó Ryûna tapándose con la mano para bostezar un poco, aun algo amodorrada. Pero aun así se dio cuenta de que su novio llevaba una caja algo exagerada bajo el brazo izquierdo.

- Duermes demasiado.

- Eres tú quien duerme muy poco. Has llegado muy pronto.

- Es igual. Ya no tienes excusa para volver a la cama, he pensado en un plan para hoy -Concluyó entrando en la casa, mientras la chica de pelo blanco subía el peldaño de la entrada para ir al salón.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Iremos a ver las flores de cerezo.

- Oh, genial, si esperas unos minutos me arreglaré. Por cierto, ¿las flores tienen algo que ver con esa caja que llevas bajo el brazo?

Era alargada y algo grande, y estaba forrada con algo parecido al terciopelo y de color cobrizo, con un pequeño adorno y una tarjeta colgando. La verdad era que ya no podía esperar mucho más para preguntarle por ella, le daba curiosidad.

- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, de parte de mi padre -Dijo cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, entregándole la caja.

- ¿Regalo? Pero si tu padre sabe que aun falta una semana para mi cumpleaños -Comentó la chica extrañada, aceptando el presente y caminando hacia el sofá seguida de Akashi, que ya había cerrado la puerta-. ¿No lo veremos el fin de semana que viene ya en Kioto?

- Sí, pero le ha parecido más apropiado dártelo hoy. Vamos, ábrelo.

Ryûna sonrió algo extrañada por lo de que fuera más apropiado. Pero aun así se sentó en el sofá y abrió la caja con cuidado, asombrándose al instante.

Era un kimono. El kimono más increíble que había visto nunca.

Estaba hecho con seda crepe de color rojo con detalles de pájaros y bordados de árboles y flores, hechos con hilo dorado, por las zonas del hombro izquierdo, el bajo de la manga derecha y la parte inferior de la falda. El obi era del color del bronce, y tenía bordadas las palabras de un antiguo poema japonés en hilo negro, casi imperceptible de no ser por el movimiento. Era despampanante.

Había incluido también unas sandalias de madera de color negro con detalles dorados.

- Es precioso... -Susurró despacio, se había quedado sin palabras. Acarició el suave tejido del traje, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa complacida de Akashi-. No debería haberme regalado algo tan increíble. Tendré que agradecérselo durante tres vidas a tu padre, es magnífico. Tiene muy buen gusto, es una preciosidad.

- Sabía que te gustaría. Pero se alegrará aun más al ver que te encanta. Venga, póntelo.

Ahí ya terminó de sorprenderse. Debía estar de broma.

- ¿Quieres que me ponga un kimono tan impresionante para ir al parque a ver los cerezos en flor? Estás loco, es demasiado formal.

- ¿Qué importa eso? Yo creo que te favorecerá muchísimo, y solo tiene que importarte mi opinión.

- Pero es tan elegante, solo para ir a ver las flores...

- A mi padre le gustaría vértelo puesto, no dejaba de decir lo preciosa que estarías con él. Nos reuniremos con él en casa. No te preocupes, él irán en kimono, y yo también me pondré uno.

Akashi en kimono... Esa era una de las pocas cosas que conseguían nublarle la mente por completo y hacer que fuera por donde él quisiera. Para ella no había nada más atractivo que un chico vestido con un kimono elegante, era increíble. Con Akashi ya era demasiada tentación.

- De acuerdo... -Aceptó finalmente, enrojeciendo al ver su sonrisa triunfal-. Pero hay un pequeño problema. No puedo ponerme el kimono yo sola, necesitaría ayuda y mi madre está fuera.

- Yo te ayudaré a arreglarte -Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Pero qué dices? -Preguntó de una manera algo exagerada, enrojeciendo-. No puedes estar hablando en serio, no voy a dejar que me ayudes a vestirme.

- Solo tendría que colocártelo bien y atarlo para que quede sujeto, no es para tanto. No te voy a comer.

- Ya lo sé, es solo que... -Le daba un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo, pero no importaba mucho. Podía decirlo sin problemas-. No sé, deberías sorprenderte al verme con el kimono puesto, ya maquillada y con el pelo bien arreglado. Quiero estar guapa solo para ti, no sería justo que tú hicieras todo el trabajo.

- Tonterías. Aquí no hay nadie más que te ayude a arreglarte, y me apetece hacerlo. No seas testaruda y colabora.

- Está bien... -Aceptó finalmente, suspirando como muestra de rendición.

Akashi sonrió satisfecho, y acercándose a ella la besó en la frente con suavidad para luego mirarla a los ojos.

- Ponte el kimono. Yo te ayudaré a colocártelo bien, y luego te ataré el obi.

Subieron al piso de arriba, y el chico salió de la habitación un momento para darle algo de intimidad, y entonces se puso la ropa interior del kimono, toda de color blanco. Igual que el kimono interior, aunque este tenía pequeños detalles dorados en el cuello. Se lo ató a sí misma como pudo, asegurándose de que quedaba bien sujeto y ajustado a su cuerpo observándose en el espejo.

No le gustaban demasiado los calcetines que se usaban con el kimono, siempre le habían parecido incomodísimos, pero se los tendría que poner de todas formas. Al contemplarse únicamente pudo compararse a una mujer de las nieves, toda de blanco. Mejor no pensarlo mucho.

Sacó todo lo que quedaba en la caja de su preciado regalo, tratando las prendas con excesivo cuidado. Pero es que era tan bonito y parecía tan delicado... Se moriría si le pasaba algo. Realmente nunca habría esperado que él padre de Akashi le regalara algo así. Sabía que le caía bien y que incluso le había tomado aprecio, pero de ahí a hacer un regalo tan increíble...

Después de estirar un poco el kimono rojo se lo puso con cuidado de no arrugarlo. Él tenía razón, le favorecía. Y eso que aun no estaba bien puesto. El rojo le quedaba bien. Vaya... ya deseaba ver cómo le quedaba totalmente arreglada, ya peinada y maquillada. No pensaba que fuera a estar impresionante, pero sí que se vería guapa. Y si Akashi también la veía guapa, era más que suficiente. Seguía pensando que era más bonito si él la veía al final, pero no importaba. Dejaría que la ayudase a arreglarse.

- Seijûrô... -Lo llamó abriendo un poco la puerta de a habitación, sonriendo tímidamente al ver que estaba apoyando de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta-. Ya estoy.

-Bien, vamos a ello -Comentó despreocupadamente, separándose de la pared para entrar en su cuarto.

Se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, como si la estuviera estudiando. Tal vez fuera así, porque se acercó más a ella y tras bajarle un poco el kimono rojo comenzó a colocarle con cuidado el interior, estirándolo bien. Le ajustó el cuello para que quedara un poco más suelto por atrás, tenía que verse un poco de su espalda y que quedara algo flojo en esa parte. Le desató el cinturón de seda, y volvió a atárselo a su manera.

Ryûna observaba asombrada cómo trabajaba, en silencio y de lo más concentrado. Le daba un poco de vergüenza que estuviera deshaciendo lo que ella había comenzado, pero no dijo nada. No era que ella lo hubiera hecho mal, era solo que él era tan perfeccionista que prefería hacerlo todo desde el principio a su modo. Tampoco lo mencionó porque no se sentía nada mal dejándole hacer.

Cuando hubo terminado de ajustarle toda la ropa interior, posó suavemente el kimono en su cuerpo, envolviéndola por completo. Se lo ajustó en la cintura con una cinta de tela gruesa que luego quedaría oculta.

Aun quedaba poner el obi, pero la chica de pelo blanco no pudo evitar mirarse de reojo en el espejo, intentando que Akashi no se diera cuenta.

- Madre mía... -Susurró en voz baja, realmente impresionada. Sonrió al chico de pelo rojo al ver que este se levantaba para coger la larga tela de color bronce de encima de la cama-. Tengo que admitir que me encanta que sepas tanto de estas cosas.

- Solo es poner un kimono. Y aun no hemos terminado. Ahora mejor quédate quieta, voy a ponerte el obi. Entonces ya podrás quedarte boquiabierta.

- Vale -Respondió simplemente, aun con algo de timidez. Menos mal que él no sentía vergüenza por ese tipo de cosas, con la suya ya era suficiente-. ¿Cómo es tu kimono?

- No te lo diré. No es tan despampanante como el tuyo, pero está bien. Te va a gustar.

Akashi se movió con rapidez mientras hablaba, y enrolló el obi alrededor de su cintura por debajo de su pecho, para comenzar a atarlo en su espalda. Lo ataba con fuerza, pero aun así intentando ser suave para no molestarla. Le hizo un nudo sencillo para que quedara algo de tela suelta y así pudiera resaltar aun más las palabras bordadas en hilo negro. Al volver a mirarse vio que el resultado no podría haber sido mejor. No le salían las palabras de lo bien que lo había hecho, era impresionante que un chico supiera tanto de esos temas y trabajara tan bien.

A pesar de que ella se negó en rotundo, el chico insistió tanto y le dejó tan pocas opciones que finalmente se sentó en el tocador mientras él miraba el maquillaje que tenía. Seguramente querría maquillarla para que no hiciera ningún estropicio sobre su trabajo con el kimono. De acuerdo que apenas usaba maquillaje, pero podría haberlo hecho ella misma. En fin, daba igual. La verdad, sabía que quedaría bien en sus manos. Akashi tampoco gustaba mucho de verla maquillada, por eso solo se limitó a pintarle un poco los ojos con una disimulada sombra oscura con motas doradas. Sin duda prefería que estuviera lo más natural posible. Ryûna sintió ganas de reír al verle tan tranquilo, sonriendo concentrado.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que te lo estás pasando bien?

- Porque me lo estoy pasando bien -Comentó Akashi con una suave sonrisa, concentrándose en limpiar el pincel con la sombra de ojos-. Eres como una muñequita, puedo arreglarte a mi gusto.

- Vaya, gracias -Contestó sintiéndose casi ofendida por la comparación, aunque sonriendo-. La verdad es que me has hecho cumplidos mucho mejores.

- No era un cumplido, me hacía gracia picarte un poco. Aunque podríamos hacer otra cosa más productiva antes de terminar de maquillarte.

- ¿Como qué...?

Antes de que se diera cuenta el chico ya se había inclinado hacia ella, aun sentado en la cama, y había unido sus labios con suavidad, como hacía siempre cuando menos se lo esperaba. Le respondió al instante, adelantando un poco la butaca del tocador para acercarse más a él y apoyar las manos sobre sus brazos. Dioses, ojalá los besos duraran para siempre. Por él no le importaría dejar de beber o de comer, ni siquiera necesitaba respirar.

- Era mejor hacerlo ahora -Susurró Akashi al apartarse de ella-. Así luego no te estropearé el maquillaje.

No le dijo que le importaba más bien poco el que la desmaquillara a base de besarla. Prefirió dejarlo hacer, de todas maneras tenían todo el día por delante. De modo que observó con tranquilidad como elegía un buen color para terminar. Pintó despacio sus labios con un rosa suave que apenas se notaba con el color de su piel. Pero ni aun así la dejó mirarse en el espejo. Cogió el cepillo, y peinó suavemente su largo pelo blanco. Unos instantes después la observó pensativo, logrando confundirla.

- Te falta algo -Concluyó con seriedad tras unos minutos.

- ¿Tú crees? Pues aquí dentro ya no cabe nada más -Comentó bromeando un poco, tocando un poco la fina tela del kimono y el obi por la parte de su vientre. Estaba un poco apretado, pero era normal, así que no importaba.

- Tal vez yo tenga algo para dejarte totalmente perfecta. Vuelvo enseguida. Ni se te ocurra mirarte en el espejo -Advirtió justo antes de salir de la habitación, alzando el dedo para que quedara claro.

- Vale... -Contestó un poco a regañadientes, sentándose con cuidado en la butaca. Ya veía sus intenciones.

Se quedó sentada esperándole, realmente impaciente.

La sorprendió poco después apartándole un mechón de pelo por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, sujetándolo con algo. Cuando se giró hacia él, se encontró con sus complacidos ojos dispares mirándola fijamente.

- Perfecta -Susurró con suavidad, acariciando lentamente su mejilla-. Ya puedes mirarte.

Se separó un poco de él para caminar hasta quedar frente al espejo, algo enrojecida, y por fin pudo verse bien. El maquillaje estaba bien y apenas se notaba, el kimono era absolutamente perfecto sobre su cuerpo. Y lo que Akashi le había puesto en el pelo no era otra cosa que un tocado de acuerdo a los colores que llevaba. Orguídeas rojas delicadamente colocadas, dejando caer unos finos hilos con perlas doradas, con adornos que parecían lágrimas doradas al acabarse. Era precioso, hecho especialmente para su kimono.

Ladeó la cabeza totalmente asombrada hacia el chico, que la observaba complacido apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Lo he hecho demasiado bien. Creo que no me apetece mucho que te vea alguien que no sea yo.

Ryûna soltó una pequeña risa, casi un suspiro, mientras bajaba la cabeza algo ruborizada por sus palabras. Volvió a admirarse en el espejo, sonriendo con aire soñador.

- Me siento como si fueras un pintor y yo fuera tu lienzo. Haces que me sienta preciosa.

- Eres preciosa -Dijo sin más, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

La chica suspiró, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás se apoyó sobre su hombro para estar más cerca de él, aunque con cuidado de no estropear las flores de su pelo. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, quietos y sin decir nada. Pero finalmente llegó la hora de irse, y aunque la chica se moría de vergüenza por llevar algo tan elegante por la calle, se puso las sandalias de madera y aceptó coger el brazo de Akashi para caminar al salir de casa.

Era demasiado llamativo, pero aun así le encantaba poder llevar algo tan bonito para él. Y estaba deseando que su padre la viera, quería darle las gracias de corazón por un regalo tan maravilloso. Se preguntaba cómo sería su traje. Y ya ni decir lo impaciente que estaba por ver el kimono de Akashi. Debía ser impresionante.

Vivían lejos, así que tuvieron que ir en el coche privado del chico, conducido por un chófer. Por mucho que no estuvieran solos en el coche, el chico de pelo rojo no se cortó y tuvo su mano agarrada todo el tiempo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, demostrándole que realmente pensaba que estaba preciosa.

- ¿Estoy bien...? -Preguntó Ryûna con algo de timidez, en cuanto cruzaron el portón de la casa y caminaban hacia la entrada.

Akashi la miró fijamente a los ojos, y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, casi llegando a sus ojos.

- En cuanto aparezcas será como si todas las flores del mundo hubieran caído.

- Siempre sabes qué decir en cada momento -Rió la chica con rubor, agarrando un poco con nerviosismo la manga de su chaqueta.

El chico le sonrió para tranquilizarla, y ambos entraron en la casa de su padre. No había nadie.

- Seguro que llegará de un momento a otro. Ponte cómoda, voy a cambiarme.

- Está bien -Contestó la chica de ojos verdes con una pequeña sonrisa impaciente.

Desde luego no iba a insistir en ayudarle a vestirse como había hecho él. Prefería llevarse una sorpresa al verle. Seguro que estaría increíble con su kimono. Caminó hasta la parte trasera de la casa por el pasillo exterior, para sentir un poco de aire fresco. Ya conocía bastante bien esa casa, le gustaban mucho las casas tradicionales. Desde que había empezado a salir con Akashi pasaba mucho tiempo allí, casi más que en su propia casa.

Abrió dos de las grandes ventanas correderas de cristal, notando algo de aire frío que realmente le sentó bien. Hasta hacía poco no se había dado cuenta de que los árboles de la flor de cerezo se veían desde la parte trasera de la casa. Estaban realmente cerca, y se veían preciosos. Casi le gustaba más ver las flores desde ahí, tranquilamente sentada, antes que ir entre un montón de gente.

- Adivina lo que he encontrado -Comentó una voz a su espalda.

Cuando se giró creyó ver el cielo. El kimono de Akashi era tan precioso que pensó que la deslumbraría de un momento a otro. Era de color blanco, tirando a crudo, con un dragón de color gris oscuro sobre el hombro izquierdo y por la parte inferior. Se lo sujetaba a la cintura con un obi de color negro. Un kimono sencillo, pero increíblemente elegante. Le quedaba perfecto.

El chico no pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de su novia, estaba centrado en un papel que llevaba en la mano. Al verlo Ryûna tuvo que forzarse a bajar a la tierra y dejar de fijarse en su traje, aunque eso no era del todo posible.

- ¿Qué has encontrado? -Preguntó finalmente, para prestarle atención.

- Es una nota de mi padre. No va a venir, tiene cosas que hacer fuera de la ciudad. Bueno, supongo que ya no tenemos por qué reunirnos para ver las flores.

- O sea que al final nos hemos arreglado para nada.

- Yo no diría eso. ¿No decías que querías estar guapa solo para mí?

La chica se sorprendió por una pregunta tan directa, pero sonrió muy a su pesar. Era cierto, después de todo. Quería que solo él la viera así. En esas ocasiones ya no había necesidad de enrojecer, toda la vergüenza se iba de repente. Solo estaban los dos.

Se acercó a Akashi lentamente, y se apoyó sobre su pecho para dejar que la abrazara, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura. Subió una de sus manos haciendo que su manga cayera, y acarició suavemente la tela del kimono blanco que tanto le gustaba. Pero después subió la mano y comenzó a trazar líneas en su cuello y en su rostro, pasando suavemente por su pelo.

- Me encanta esto.

- ¿Mi kimono?

- No... Tu cuello. Me encanta.

El chico no dijo nada. La dejó hacer todo cuanto quisiera. Ryûna le apartó un poco el kimono blanco, y posó suavemente su mano sobre el pecho desnudo del chico para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón directamente en su piel. Acercó su rostro a él, y lo besó en la base de su cuello.

- La belleza de las flores no se puede comparar con la de tu cuerpo... No necesito verlas -Susurró en voz baja, separándose un poco para mirarlo a sus ojos dispares.

Akashi sonrió complacido por el comentario. Le encantaba cuando perdía la vergüenza y se atrevía a decirle cosas así. Esa era la verdadera Ryûna. Ya no le importó el maquillaje de la chica, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo y acariciando su cuello por la parte que no le tapaba el kimono.

- Hay demasiada luz -Susurró aun sin separarse de ella, alargando la mano y bajando los estores-. Dejemos que la oscuridad venga -Dijo sin más, mirándola complacido, y volviendo a capturarla.

**Fin**


End file.
